Fangs And Feathers
by miXiZ
Summary: Luis (OC) has an emergency patient that makes him call the Winchesters on the plan. A hunt ensues which leaves the boys in need of our favorite angel. Sequel to Teamwork.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _So here I am with another story that is borrowing **emebalia's** character Luis. But this time I'm changing the pattern. AU to her universe, no 1st person POV. Luis calls in the help of the Winchesters when strange animal attacks occur in his home town. Takes place a while after my story **Teamwork**. A big thank you for **emebalia** for letting me use her character again. And an awesome thank you to **NerdAngel** for her support and encouragement, as well as **LilyBolt** and **ChicoThorn** for their support on my first story. _ This is for **you** , guys! ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither the boys nor Cas nor Luis

***sn***

Jesse Simmons had had enough. He certainly didn't consider himself the overly jealous type, but what his girlfriend Sheila had been doing in the club was going too far. Jesse had no problem with Sheila dancing with old friends, hugging and all, but the way she had thrown herself at her ex-boyfriend Donny had been too much.

Jesse had taken Sheila aside to tell her he wasn't happy with her behavior, but she had just brushed him off saying he had nothing to be jealous about and that it was her business who she hugged, kissed or danced with. Before Jesse had a chance to explain what exactly bothered him, the blonde had left him standing on the spot and returned to her ex, making sure Jesse got a good look at her kissing this Donny on the lips.

Shaking his head, Jesse returned to his friend Jacob and his date to let them know he'd be leaving. Jacob tried to make him stay, but Jesse needed to think. He stepped out of the club, breathing in the fresh, rain-washed air. The ground was still wet from a downpour and he headed towards the main street.

A noise, like a growl, made him stop in his tracks. Looking around, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness. The next street lamp was flickering and didn't do much to help him make out his surroundings. Wasn't there something moving in the shadows?

Jesse quickened his pace to get into the safety of the busier main street. Hearing a noise behind him, he looked over his shoulder, but the scream he wanted to utter died in his throat when a clawed hand caught him on the temple and everything turned black.

Jacob left the club through the same door Jesse had. He was worried about his friend. The story with Sheila was eating on him. Jacob didn't like to see his friend heart broken. But he also didn't understand what Jesse saw in Sheila in the first place. Jacob told his date he'd be right back and stepped onto the street.

A rustling in the leaves of the trees opposite the club made him look up. Straining his ears, Jacob picked up more noises, like something being dragged over the ground.

"Jesse?" he called. "Is that you? Everything alright, man?"

Silence met his ears. Not even the rustling was audible anymore. Cautiously Jacob stepped towards the edge of the small row of trees. In the dim light he thought he could make out a figure under the trees. Or was it two? Taking another step, Jacob's foot kicked against something small on the street, which skittered a few steps further with the force of the kick.

Bending down, Jacob realized it was a cellphone. He squinted his eyes. It was Jesse's phone. A low moan reached Jacob's ears and his hand darted to the butterfly knife in his pocket. He'd never thought he'd have to use it, but this here was creeping him out.

"Jesse?"

Another soft moan, from the ground area of the trees, filled the night air. Jacob felt a shiver running down his spine, but he kept walking. The moan now was accompanied by a growl unlike anything Jacob had ever heard. The street light flickered on again, suddenly illuminating the treeline.

"Jesse," Jacob gasped as he got a look at his barely conscious friend, chest ripped open and bloody. Was that his ribs he could see, shimmering sickly white through the bloody mess? Before he could think any more about it, the second figure peeled from the shadows.

Jacob felt his blood run cold when he took in the creature's appearance. Distorted features he couldn't really make out. Fangs, claws... and blood.

"Jacob?" A female voice was calling him, distracting him. Jacob turned to look at his date and never saw the attack come. White hot pain flooded his body and the piercing scream of his date was the last thing Jacob heard in his life.

***sn***

Dr. Luis Waiden was on his way across the parking lot towards the hospital where his shift would start in about thirty minutes time. It was only five thirty in the morning. He hated those early shifts, especially if they followed a six hour break after a forty-eight hour shift. It was winter and no traces of sunrise were anywhere close to being detected. The only light came from the silvery beams of the full moon, illuminating the area unhindered by clouds.

The moment his hand touched the handle of the door leading to what he called the chill out area for docs, his beeper went off. Luis cursed quietly and fumbled to check the offending device. General alert, all hands on deck, he thought and mentally kicked himself for switching on the beeper the moment he left his house. He hated starting a shift off in a rush. Nevertheless, the always eager ER doc quickened his steps and after changing in record time he hastened to the ever busy ER.

"Luis!"

Looking up, Luis saw a red haired female colleague running towards him, an urgent look in her eyes.

"Ashleigh," Luis called. "What's going on?"

"Trauma 2, young man with open chest trauma. Steve is there already. He needs help." Ashleigh waited long enough to see Luis nod and dashed off to vanish in trauma 5.

Jogging the few steps to his destination, Luis entered and headed to the sink to disinfect his hands.

"Steve, what do you need me to do?"

***sn***

It was just after 10 am when Luis finally had a moment to himself, to breathe and sit down with a mug of much needed coffee. He inhaled deeply and with dismay noticed that his hands were slightly trembling, making the coffee slosh around in the mug.

Luis took a sip and rested both his arms and the mug on the table in front of him in an attempt to still the tremors. To his relief they quickly subsided. Luis closed his eyes, trying to get the last few hours out of his head by thinking of more pleasant things than blood and more blood.

The sound of a chair being pulled up drew him back to reality. Opening his eyes, he saw Steve taking a seat next to him.

"How are you doing, Luis?" Steve was a few years older than Luis and had been working at this hospital since he was out of med school.

"I'm good," Luis sighed, stretching out his legs. "I'm glad we managed to save that boy."

"Yeah, so am I," Steve replied. "Never seen an injury like that before. No bear or cougar attack that leaves these kinds of marks and patterns."

"Maybe the boy can tell us what attacked him when he wakes up," Luis mused. A shadow fell over him and he looked up. Steve followed suit.

"Jack," he said as way of greeting. Dr. Jack Chambers was the head pathologist of the hospital. "What brings you up here to the land of the living?" Steve chuckled at his own joke.

"I've been having a weird day," Jack replied with a frown, "and I've heard yours was in the same line so far."

"How do you mean?" Luis frowned and Steve's expression was a carbon copy.

"Well," Jack pulled up a chair and sat down. "I just had to do an autopsy on a young man, chest ripped open, claw marks, teeth marks, crushed ribs." Luis and Steve exchanged a meaningful look.

"Sounds just like the boy we just patched up," Steve said, scratching the back of his head. "So two animal attack victims in one night..."

"Something out there is hungry," Luis murmured to himself.

"What?" Steve frowned at his colleague.

"I bet there was one difference, though," Jack cut in.

"Difference?" Luis and Steve echoed. "Yeah, our guy was still alive," Steve added.

"Exactly," Jack said, tapping his finger on the table. "That's because my victim was missing his heart."

***sn***

"Sammy?" Dean pulled his pillow over his head to drown out the offending ringing of his phone on the table. They had been out the whole night hunting down an elusive black dog. Dean felt sore all over and just wanted to sleep, so why the hell did Sam not pick up that damned phone?

Realizing the phone won't stop ringing, Dean dragged himself out of bed, cursing whoever dared calling him at this time after a hunt. Sitting up, Dean noticed his brother was missing along with the Impala keys.

"You'd better be getting breakfast, Sammy," Dean growled at the empty room and stretched for the phone. Pausing a moment to stare at the caller ID, Dean frowned.

"Luis?" Dean groaned, answering the call. "You'd better be dying, cause I swear if you're just calling to hear the football results you will be dying when I'm through with you."

"Dean? I'm sorry... did I wake you?" Luis sounded a bit taken aback.

"No, of course not. I was just staring at the phone willing it to ring. Which is what I always do after being on an all night hunt," Dean replied, sarcasm unmistakable in his voice.

"Sorry," Luis repeated, but Dean cut in again.

"Nah, it's okay, dude. Now, what's eating you?"

Luis snorted briefly.

"What?" Dean asked, exasperation rising.

"Nothing, it's just... your choice of words, it's so... fitting." Luis was scrambling for words.

"Spill the beans, doc. What's up?"

"I think I might have a case here, Dean. Your type of case."

"Now what makes you think that?" Dean threw himself back on the bed, laying his arm across his eyes to cut out the glare of the sun shining in through the window. He could just draw the curtains but that would require him to get up.

"Well, there was this emergency this morning. Early this morning. Young man with a ripped open ribcage, like from an animal attack." Luis explained.

"Maybe it was just that," Dean replied wearily. "Maybe you got a cougar on the prowl."

"No, Dean. That's not it. The marks are inconsistent with cougar or bear attacks. And there's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"There was another _victim._ Same injury pattern."

"Same pattern?" Dean repeated. "Sounds like an animal attack to me."

"Yeah, well... that's what police are thinking. We're waiting for the one we saved to wake up, to give a statement. The other one...," Luis trailed off.

"What about the other one? Come on, man, don't let me pull every detail out of your nose, Luis. I'm not in the frigging mood." Dean's patience was running short. Luis sighed.

"The other one is dead."

"Dead?" Dean groaned audibly. A clicking noise from the door drew his attention as he watched Sam enter their motel room, two Styrofoam coffee mugs and a paper bag in hand. The younger brother pulled up his eyebrows in an unspoken question. Dean just waved him off as he sat up once more.

"Yes. Dead. His heart was missing."

 **TBC**

 **AN2:** Thanks for reading! If you liked it, leave a review so I know you did. =)


	2. Chapter 2

The familiar rumbling of the Impala had lulled Sam to sleep. It had been a long drive but Dean had stubbornly insisted on driving there himself, just stopping for gas and a coffee. Sam knew better than to argue with his big brother. If Dean had set his mind on something, nothing less than knocking him out and tying him up would stop him.

Stretching the best he could in his seat, Sam tried to get rid of the stiffness in his joints and muscles. A chuckle from his left made him focus on his brother with a frown.

"Awake, princess?" Dean said in a cheerful voice that belied his weary appearance. They had been on the road almost twelve hours straight and there was no way Dean did NOT feel tired.

"I bet I'm looking better than you do, Dean," Sam growled sleepily.

"Never gonna happen, baby brother," Dean replied as expected. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know you think you're adorable," he mumbled.

"Oh Sammy," Dean grinned. "I can give you a long list with names of chicks who all think I'm adorable."

"You remember their names?" Sam sat up in his seat, incredulous.

"Hey!" An annoyed vibe had snuck into Dean's teasing tone. "Just because you're the geek of the two of us doesn't mean I'm a moron," he replied.

Sam grinned. He knew his brother was not what most people thought he was when they first met him. Dean knew exactly what they were thinking and usually it was exactly what he wanted them to think. There was always an advantage to be gained from being underestimated.

When you spent some time in Dean's company, however, there was no way you would not notice what he really was capable of. Sometimes Sam wondered where his brother would be today if no demon had ever messed with their lives.

"Yeah, you better be quiet about that," Dean broke the silence and then pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a motel.

"Are we there already?" Sam hid a yawn while pretending to check out the area. "I thought we're going to Luis' place."

"I drive a lot faster when you're not bitching about speed limits, geek boy," Dean stated as he shut down the engine. "Luis is working a 48 hour shift, so unless you want to break in... anyways, your turn to get a room."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam muttered and opened the door to unfold his long limbs and stretch them.

"And make sure they have two beds!"

Sam stopped in his tracks. "We always get two beds," he pulled his eyebrows up, puzzled.

"Last time we saw Luis, we had to share a bed. I don't ever want to have you drool on me again." Dean had a dagger stare on him.

"I don't drool, dude," Sam protested.

"Just keep telling yourself that, princess," Dean grumbled. "Now go already, I'm tired."

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but decided against it when he looked back at his brother and saw him, eyes closed, leaning against the half rolled down window of his Baby.

***sn***

Dr. Luis Waiden stepped into the small recreational outside patio of the hospital to enjoy some fresh air. It was also the only area in the clinic where his cellphone had reception. Sure enough there was a missed call and a message. With a sigh the doctor pressed a button to play the message and then held his cellphone to his ear.

" _Hey doc,"_ Dean Winchester's voice sounded tinny through the speaker. " _Just wanted to let you know we've booked a room at the Shady Hill Motel. It's shady alright. Anyhow, give us a call when you're ready to meet up to share the details on your missing heart case."_

Luis glanced at his watch. It was early afternoon and he wouldn't be off duty for another three hours. The Winchesters had made good time. Still, the morning there had been another autopsy on a body missing its heart. Jack had told him about it upon finishing the autopsy.

Three victims in two days, two dead, missing their hearts, one alive but critical with massive trauma to the torso. It was obvious to Luis that whatever had attacked these people had been interrupted when it had been busy with the survivor, Jesse Simmons.

The missing hearts were a riddle for Luis, but no doubt they were the most important clue. Two nights, two missing heart corpses... Luis' money was on another victim the next night. Maybe Sam and his brother could prevent this before the city went into a full blown panic.

Glancing at his watch again, Luis sighed. Almost time to return to the circus, he thought. Quickly, he typed a message and sent it to Dean's number. Somehow, knowing that his monster hunting friends were in town loosened the knot in the doc's stomach.

***sn***

Luis checked the files he'd spread out on his living room table and nodded. He got everything they had on the cases from a medical point of view. Jack Chambers had frowned at him when he had asked for a copy of those two autopsies. Luis had told Jack he had a friend who specialized in animal attacks who had volunteered to have a look to see if he could help.

Walking to the fridge, Luis grabbed a bottle of beer and then turned to grab the opener. The deep rumble of a 60's muscle car let his face light up in a grand smile. He put down the bottle and strode to the door to open it.

Standing on the porch he watched the headlights of the impeccable looking Impala switch off and the wide doors opened to reveal Dean Winchester and his brother and former Stanford buddy Sam.

***sn***

Piercing yellow eyes were watching the back entrance to the club. The door opened and out spilled a group of three girls. He could smell the alcohol on them from across the street, where he was lying in the shadows, waiting. Giggly laughter tickled his ears and sped up his pulse ever so slightly. The hunting instinct in his blood was taking over.

Crouching lower to the ground he exposed his fangs, pulling in the enthralling scent of intoxicated humans. The girls strolled a few steps towards him, laughing and breathing hard. The closer they came, the better he could hear the elevated rhythms of their beating hearts. His excitement rising, he just barely managed to suppress a low growl. Patience was not the virtue of a werewolf, but it was a necessity to be successful.

The girls changed direction, more or less approaching directly now, completely unaware of any kind of danger. They were headed for the bench next to the street lamp he was hiding in the shadows behind. Light made the shade behind it even darker, at least to those in the light. Two of the girls sat down, inches from where he was now, curled low, inhaling their sweet scent, readying himself for the pounce.

The girl standing up lifted her head. Her eyes seemed to try and penetrate the inky darkness behind the bench. Did she notice the faint glow of his yellowish eyes? He could hear the change in her heartbeat, apprehension flooding her. He was certain adrenalin was rushing through her veins now. Adrenalin made a beating heart even sweeter. Her brows narrowed and she took a step back.

"Girls?" She spoke to her chatting friends, alerting them with her tone. But before she could say any more, he was ready. Like a cheetah attacking a gazelle his curled up muscles exploded into action and he pounced. One giant leap and he took her down, her head connected with the street with and audible crack.

The girls screamed and tried to run. But they were no match for a super speed monster. In what seemed like a split second, his giant jaws had bitten first the one, then the other girl, panic and shock rendered them unconscious. Blood dripping from his fangs, he observed the back street. No movements. Nobody witnessed what happened.

Those two girls would become his allies, maybe even his mates. Yellow eyes fell onto the third girl, transfixed on the chest lifting and falling with each breath. It was tantalizing and he almost devoured her sweet heart right then and there. But detection could happen any time so he grabbed his victim with his claws and dragged her deeper into the shadows. Satisfied he would be safe from prying eyes, his claws ripped open her ribcage and finally he could sink his fangs into her still beating heart.

***sn***

Dean put down his empty beer bottle and stretched out his legs. Sam was bent over the autopsy pictures on the table, squinting his eyes while scrutinizing the gruesome looking ribcages, his eyes darting from one picture to the next and back again. Luis sat upright, nursing his own beer, and glanced at Dean who was running one hand through his spiky hair.

"Alright, Sammy," Dean broke the silence, lifting himself from his slouch. "Care to share and exchange thoughts?" Sam looked up and nodded, glancing briefly at Luis before letting his eyes settle on his brother's.

"Do you want to say it or should I?" He replied and moved an errant strand of long brown hair out of his face to tuck it behind the ear.

"Do the honors, will ya?" Dean relaxed back into the couch, closing his green eyes, and for a moment it looked like he was ready to curl up like a cat and start purring. The hint of a smile played around Sam's lips and he simply nodded. Dean still looked weary from his all day drive but he would never admit to fatigue.

"Okay, Luis. Looks like you were on the right track," Sam explained and Luis wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried. "Those are definitely claw marks on the ribs and torso itself, and the heart obviously was ripped out, not cut out. Not standard bear or cougar procedure. But it is consistent with the MO of a werewolf."

Sam lifted his eyes and looked Luis squarely in the face to gauge his reaction. Dean half lifted an eyelid to do the same, while Luis let the tension flow from his shoulders as he leaned into the backrest for the first time this night. Myriad emotions ran over his face and finally he took a deep breath and folded his hands behind his head.

"Honestly, Sam, I don't know what to think. I mean, werewolves being real doesn't shock me too much after all I've seen now. But having one on the loose in this town, it scares me. I don't think this town is ready for a horror story."

"This town might not be, but we are," Dean said, briefly putting up a fake smirk.

"Yeah, I know," Luis mumbled. "One thing, though. I thought werewolves only operate on the night of the full moon..." He left his question hanging in the air to be picked up. The brothers exchanged one look and then Dean sat up.

"That's right for ordinary werewolves. Sort of. They can transform at night in their sleep a few days around the lunar peak. Pureblood werewolves however, can transform at will."

"At will?" Luis gasped.

"Afraid so," Sam confirmed. "Since it is one more day until the full moon though, it's difficult to say at this point whether it is a pureblood or not. But my money is on pureblood." Dean nodded in agreement.

"Oh happy day," Luis exhaled and shook his head. "And how do we stop it?"

"Silver bullet to the heart," the brothers replied in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A sasquatch like thank you to every one who read and those who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up, but here it is and I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy reading!**

 *****sn*****

It was just after 5 am when Sam was abruptly woken from his rest. Instinctively grabbing for his ringing phone to answer it before it would wake Dean, he pushed himself up on one elbow. Dawn was just breaking and it was still pretty dark. He glanced at the caller ID and frowned.

"Luis? What's wrong?"

"We got another body," Luis replied, coming straight to the point. Sam sighed and heard Dean shifting in the bed next to his. He glanced at his brother who squinted at him, hair tousled and sticking in a zillion different directions.

"Heart missing?" Sam asked, laying the phone down to activate the speaker. "Dean can hear you, too," he informed his friend.

"Yeah, heart missing. Carbon copy of the previous two bodies. Only this time, it's a female." Luis' voice was weary. No doubt he'd been called in early.

"Anything new you found on the body that might give a clue?" Dean rasped still only half awake.

"Hey Dean," Luis greeted. "Maybe. Well, not on the body per se, but all the victims have been attacked and found in the same alley behind the same club."

The brothers looked at each other, both now wide awake. Dean swung his legs out of bed to sit facing Sam.

"You got the address?" Dean asked, while Sam reached for his laptop to fire it up.

"Yeah," Luis replied, reading it off the chart while Sam typed the location into the search engine.

"Alright, anything else?"

"You might say that. Sam, this latest victim was brought in by two of her friends who described the attack and claimed they got bit by the monster. I checked them over myself. There are no bite marks on either of them. Steve puts it down to sort of a stress reaction..."

"They say they were bitten but there are no marks on them?" Sam interrupted. "That's not good."

"Not good?" Luis sounded panicked. "How much not good?"

"Think of tripling the perps not good," Dean growled. "A werewolf bites someone, they get turned. And werewolves heal fast. So that bite mark will disappear quickly."

Luis was quiet for a moment. "Would that also apply for that first victim that we managed to save? I mean, he was not exactly bit, he was shredded..."

"Possibly," Sam sighed. "If he was just clawed up and the werewolf got interrupted before he could bite, he might be lucky. Does he seem to be healing faster than usual?"

"No, at least not until now. But I heard we're going to try and bring him out of the coma today. Those girls, they couldn't really describe what attacked them. One said it was a hairy man, like the jersey devil type, the other one said it was not human but animal."

"Are those girls still at the clinic, Luis?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. The police are here, so yeah, I guess so."

"We'll be there asap," Dean said, grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom, leaving Sam to wrap up the call with Luis.

***sn***

The first thing Jesse was aware of was the lack of pain. He knew he was at a hospital, the smells gave it away. But in order to be in a hospital there would have to be pain. Unless... unless they had him on the good stuff. That must be it. But why was he here in the first place?

Memories started to invade his drug fogged brain. The club. He'd been at the club with Sheila. Then he went outside. Jesse tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids wouldn't co-operate. Jesse kept trying because something told him he didn't want to remember what happened outside. He wasn't able to move his body, but he could feel the little hairs on his arms and legs rising to stand on edge.

An annoying beeping was mixing into this sensation. Jesse wanted to scream for help, but his body was still not listening to his orders. Come on, Jesse, scream!

Like a sledgehammer another memory hit the young man. He had wanted to scream; outside the club. He had heard something. A scream? No, a growl. He had turned. And he had seen something like piercing yellow eyes. That's when he had wanted to scream. He remembered now. But for the hell of it he couldn't recall if he had screamed.

The beeping in his ears became louder and more penetrating. Someone else must hear it and shut off his alarm. He's way too tired to do it himself, and he couldn't move a muscle. Jesse sighed mentally and tried to decide what to do next. Giving his eyelids another try, he concentrated on opening them. For a split second he felt them twitch, followed by an explosive, massive invasion of bright light, like a flash. Instinctively he screwed his eyes shut again as the brilliant white dissolved into a merciful black.

***sn***

"Luis?"

Dr. Luis Waiden looked up from the charts of Jesse Simmons he had just been studying and turned around. ER nurse Ashleigh Adams stood behind him, her blue eyes quickly glancing at Jesse, then scrutinizing him.

"Yeah, what is it, Ash?" Luis noticed a worried or confused expression in her eyes. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Ashleigh started. "Um, do you know some animal attack experts, by any chance?" Animal attack experts? Luis' expression matched Ashleigh's in a frown.

"I'm not sure what you mean? Did Steve say he wanted to bring some in? In that case I'm afraid you'll have to google..."

"No," she interrupted him. "Nothing like that. But there are two creepy dudes at the front desk, saying they are experts for animal attacks, asking for you."

"Creepy?" Luis raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, I don't know. They're not creepy looking. The one's really handsome. Both are actually. But the one...," she trailed off, briefly cracking an embarrassed smile. "Anyway, something about them is creepy. Can't say what, though. They've been asking for you."

"Did they give their names?" Luis had a feeling his friends had really laid it on thick to get a level headed girl like Ashleigh acting so confused.

"Oh, yeah... um, Sam Steele and Dean Remington, I think. Or was it the other way round?" She put a finger to her lips, thinking. "Anyway, Remington and Steele, what are the odds?"

"Yeah," Luis grinned. "They get that a lot. Yes, I know them. Thank you for letting me know they have arrived."

Ashleigh nodded and walked backwards before turning and going on her way. Luis replaced the chart of his patient back where it belonged and marched towards the front desk, chuckling quietly to himself. Remington and Steele... that could only be Dean's idea.

***sn***

Sam elbowed Dean inconspicuously when he was sure nobody was watching. His older brother had been watching the cute ER nurse walk off to find Luis with nothing short off a leer.

"What?" Dean growled softly, looking at his brother. "Nothing wrong with appreciating a fine body," he muttered. "Gotta have some fun once in a while. God knows you should try it yourself, Sasquatch."

"It won't help anybody if you're going to get us kicked out of here for bothering the personnel," Sam hissed under his breath. "Can't you control your hormones until you hit a bar?"

"Oh, I'm very much in control, Sammy," Dean smirked. "Best way to control them is to let them take the lead every now and then."

"It's Sam! And if you ask me you let them take the lead way too often."

"You just don't know how to have fun, Sammy," Dean continued, undeterred. Sam rolled his eyes and was ready to retort something when Luis showed up in the hallway, heading straight for them.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," Luis said in way of greeting, putting one hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezing it. Dean shot him a glare that dared him to do the same to him. Luis just winked and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. "Remington Steele fan, are you?"

"What's going on, doc?" Dean replied, deflecting the challenge Luis put out in regards of their cover alias.

"Okay, okay, no smalltalk." Luis sighed and gestured his friends to walk along the main aisle towards an examination room. Once they had closed the door behind them, he half sat on the exam table. Sam walked past him and leaned against it, too, while Dean claimed the stool.

"Again, what's up, doc?" Dean repeated, a slight frown on his face.

"What isn't?" Luis sighed and took a deep breath. "I don't even know where to start to tell you."

"Start at the beginning," Sam suggested. "What happened this morning?"

"Front desk called at 3 am to get me in for the latest victim. Jack had requested me or Steve, but Steve was on an operation."

"Jack?" the Winchester brothers asked simultaneously.

"Dr. Jack Chambers, Head Pathologist here," Luis explained. "He did the autopsies you saw the copies of and really alerted us to this problem. The morgue isn't where we usually go if we have an open chest trauma. But he heard about it and let us know about the corpse he had gotten at the same time." Sam and Dean nodded.

"So you drug yourself out of bed and rolled here," Dean concluded. "What did Jack want to show you?"

Luis explained about the similarities of the wounds and repeated the accounts the two eye witnesses had given.

"As far as I know the police let them go home, but I managed to get my hands on their addresses," the doctor finished, stifling a yawn.

"How long is your shift still, Luis?" Sam asked, obviously a bit concerned about his friend. Luis glanced at his watch.

"Honestly, it only just really started since they called me in like five hours early. So it's about another eight hours till I get off." Sam exchanged a glance with Dean, who nodded.

"Okay, Luis, we'll go interview the girls. Maybe check out the alleyway, too. Just phone when you get home," Sam suggested while Dean had discovered the stool's spinning ability and tested the speed. Sam's breath hitched in exasperation and Dean stopped.

"What?" Dean growled in mock offense. "Dude can't have fun here?"

"Grow up, Dean," Sam muttered and took the piece of paper Luis offered him. It had the address of one Trisha Hopkins on it. Sam pushed himself off the exam table and headed to the door, hoping Dean would follow him without a scene. As he opened the door he almost collided with a pretty little red haired nurse.

"Whoa, slowly," Sam exclaimed, steadying the girl to prevent her from practically falling into the room. "Where's the fire?"

"Fire?" The girl frowned, catching her breath. "There's no fire. Is Dr. Waiden here?" She looked around Sam and smiled when she saw Luis.

"What's it, Rhonda?" Luis inquired, curiosity spiking his voice.

"Oh, there you are. Dr. Fowler has been looking for you. That open chest trauma patient of yours is awake," Rhonda explained without bothering to take a breath while talking.

"Steve is looking for me? Why didn't he page me?" Luis frowned.

"He just heard it himself when he was at the front desk fetching some forms. I saw you and these two gentlemen walking in here so I said I'd fetch you. Dr. Fowler walked up ahead to Mr. Simmons' room."

"Thank you, Rhonda. I'll be right there." Luis turned to his friends. "That's great news. Maybe he can tell us something." He turned to leave but Sam's hand on his arm held him back.

"I'm coming with you. I know what to listen for or what questions to ask to get the information we need," he explained firmly. Dean nodded behind him and Luis kept looking from the one to the other.

"I can get you in there alright, _Mr. Steele_ , but what about your plans?" He indicated the paper in Sam's hand.

"Dean can handle it by himself, can't you?" Sam held out the paper which Dean promptly snatched from his brother's fingers.

"Sure I can, Sasquatch." Luis nodded, a tiny smile playing around his lips.

"Well, then let's go."

***sn***

Dean smiled and waved at the door that Trisha closed behind him. Taking two steps at a time he walked back to the Impala, brushing off a speck of dust that had settled on his suit. Good thing he could get out of that costume soon. He would hate to be stuck in one all the time like a real FBI agent.

Leaning against the shotgun door he glanced back at the house and saw Trisha's friend, Dinah, wave at him from one of the windows. He waved back and pulled out his cellphone, speed dialing Sam.

"You got anything?" he asked when Sam had picked up.

 _"Only thing this Jesse saw and remembered were piercing yellow eyes,"_ Sam replied.

"Werewolf alright," Dean cringed.

 _"How about you?"_

"Same thing. Yellow eyes, and a hairy human/animal attacker."

 _"We should check out its hunting grounds,"_ Sam suggested.

"Pick you up in ten, Scully," Dean replied and ended the conversation before his brother could come up with a reply.

***sn***

Oliver Boone was walking through his club. It was early afternoon and the club was deserted as it should be. The cleaning brigade had left some twenty minutes ago. Everything looked ready for the next party. When he walked past the back exit, he heard a noise outside. Door of a car slamming shut.

He stopped short, listening. This back alley was a dead end, bordering on some wooded area. Only cars driving here were those going to the ware houses further down the road. But it was the weekend. It was usually quiet. Oliver went to the door, pulling out the key. He unlocked it and cracked it open a bit, just enough to peer out.

Two suited men were walking about, scrutinizing the ground, the surroundings. Oliver wasn't sure he liked it and was determined to find out what was going on. He opened the door wide, immediately drawing the attention of the two men.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you sniffing around my back door?" Oliver challenged. The men in suits shared a look, then the shorter one pulled an ID out of his inside jacket pocket and flashed it at him, while stepping closer.

"Agent Remington, FBI. This is Agent Steele," he nodded to his partner, who flashed his own badge. FBI? Oliver wasn't sure he liked the feds outside his club. "We heard about the animal attacks that occurred here. Can you tell us anything about that?"

"I heard about that. It's unfortunate, because it's not good for business. But I can't help you there. I wasn't on the scene when they happened."

"You're right, that's unfortunate," the agent agreed. "We're just checking the area, trying to see if we can pick up some clues. So, if you don't mind..."

"Yeah, sure. Just... you can't be too careful." The club owner explained and then excused himself.

***sn***

"That was weird," Sam said a few moments after the doors had closed behind the club owner.

"Frigging right it was," Dean replied. "That dude was acting like he was hiding something." Sam nodded. "Bet he knows more than he lets on."

"You think?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Yup," Dean quipped, then started walking. He squinted his eyes and walked a few steps, where something on the curb of the road had caught his attention. Bending down, he picked up the small object with two fingers.

"What have you got there?" Sam asked with open curiosity, closing the distance to his brother. Dean turned towards him, holding the thing against the sun to get a good look at it.

"Not sure, but my bet is on a piece of werewolf claw," Dean surmised and then held out the piece to his brother. Sam picked up the fragment and examined it. After a moment he pulled out a white tissue to wrap the piece in.

"You know what?" Dean quirked an eyebrow at Sam's question. "I think you're right, Mulder."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Hope it was worth it. A big thanks goes to NerdAngel, LilyBolt and emebalia for their reviews. Made my day, girls!**

 *****sn*****

Luis was glad to be home and let himself drop onto the couch with a sigh. Being called in early had taken its toll on him and he felt ready to sleep just where he was. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything in particular, but the words Jesse Simmons had spoken to him and Sam kept reverberating in his skull.

From what Sam had explained to him afterward, Jesse had been lucky. Sam didn't think he'd been bitten because he should have turned already if he were. Newly turned werewolves were utterly incapable of controlling either their change or their instincts.

Opening his eyes, Luis glanced at his watch. It was a little after 6pm and he was wondering if his friends had made more progress after Sam had left the hospital. The doctor pulled his phone from his jeans pocket and dialed Sam's number.

***sn***

Dean had just finished off bringing Luis up to speed and took a sip from his beer bottle. Luis was sitting quietly on his couch, eyes wide open.

"Luis?" Sam addressed his friend, bringing him out of his trance. Luis jerked his head up to look at Sam.

"Yes? Sorry, I...," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Still gotta wrap my mind around this, you know?"

Both brothers nodded knowingly and then exchanged a glance. Dean leaned forward to put down his beer bottle, drawing Luis' attention to him.

"You up for it, doc?" Dean asked.

"Up for what?" Luis frowned.

"Tonight is the full moon. We have to expect another attack. And if those girls really were bitten and thus turned, it won't be just one werewolf we'll be facing." The way Dean stated the facts made it sound like he was explaining the chess rules to a newbie.

"Am I hearing this right?" Luis lifted his head, looking from Dean to Sam and back. "Last time you didn't really want to take me on a ghost hunt and now you think I'm ready for a werewolf?"

"That's Dean's way of telling you you impressed him," Sam interjected, earning himself a glare from his brother.

"I was just thinking we could use the help," Dean shrugged. "But it's okay for you to say no."

Luis relaxed back into his armchair and studied his fingers. After a few moments he looked up at Dean again. "Count me in." Sam grinned at those words and even Dean cracked a smile.

"Great," Dean grinned. "Then hit the deck."

"What?" Luis looked at his friends, confused.

"You were up very early. Can't have you fall asleep on the hunt," Sam explained. Luis chuckled and glanced at his watch.

"When do you want to go?"

***sn***

Nervously Oliver Boone looked over to one of his employees at the club. It was about half an hour before the doors were opened to admit this weekend's party guests. So far the attacks in the back street hadn't done anything to keep the party animal away, which was the only reason Oliver hadn't yet talked to his employee. Said bouncer now made eye contact with Oliver and slowly strolled over to the club owner.

" 's up?" the young man greeted his boss.

"You know," Oliver replied through tightly pressed lips. "I told you I didn't care what you do as long as it doesn't fall back on the club. Now the feds are snooping around. Whatever you do, stop it now, Phil."

"Listen, old man," Phil hissed lowly, a threatening undertone coloring his voice. "I gotta do what I gotta do, and if you don't like it I'll gladly give you a first hand experience at it. Only reason you are alive is you helped me once. Keep on pissing me off and I'm willing to change that." Phil's lips pulled into an evil grin and Oliver got a glimpse of what he could only describe as fangs descending slightly.

A chill ran down the club owner's back and his pulse picked up speed as for the first time he genuinely wondered what he had gotten himself into. Unconsciously he took a step back and then turned to hurriedly find his way to his office.

***sn***

"How do you want to do this?" Sam's voice floated over to his brother who was busy cleaning his handgun. Cleaning weapons was one of Dean's ways to keep his nerves down and prepare for an upcoming hunt. This one was special in some ways, as they had to expect three werewolves, of which two would experience the change for the very first time. That meant they wouldn't have any sort of control over their actions.

On the number of potential monsters alone the brothers had made their decision to bring Luis to the show. Even though he had had some experience on what they did, he was a damned rookie when it came to werewolves, but the Winchesters didn't exactly have time to bring another experienced hunter in.

Dean glanced up at his brother before returning his focus to the gun he was busy with. He had finished the cleaning and reassembling, and went through the motions of loading the gun, safety on, safety off, which took him a few seconds. Satisfied with the result he lay the weapon on the table in front of him.

"Luis will get this baby for his own protection. It's working as smooth as ever, and I just loaded it with silver bullets. You and him will watch the girls and track them if they turn, take them out."

Sam strolled over and stood opposite his brother. "Alright. I assume you will watch the club?"

"Back alley," Dean nodded. "Although I want to check out the interior first as well."

Sam groaned. "Dean, I swear if you hit on any chicks and neglect the job..."

Dean slammed his silver knife on the table next to the gun. "You should know me, Sam. I know how to separate work from fun." Sam couldn't miss the angry vibe in his brother's voice at his insinuation.

"Yeah, I know you, that's why I said it." Sam evenly held Dean's dagger stare.

"Yeah well, then you should also know I would never endanger you or Luis in the first place," Dean growled.

"Relax, Dean," Sam took a deep breath. "I know you wouldn't, not on purpose. Just... stay focused, alright? The two newbies won't be much of a problem, but I think the maker is a pure-blood. He or she can change at will. It will be a lot more difficult to find him or her out."

Dean's expression softened. "Stay focused goes both ways, Sammy," he replied softly. "Can't let anything happen to my baby Sasquatch brother, right, bitch?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. When would Dean realize he could look out for himself. But at the same time Sam felt proud to have his brother's devotion shining through his armor.

"Alright, jerk," he laughed, grateful for the grin that appeared on Dean's stubbled face. The older brother got up and stretched. Darkness would be falling soon.

"Let's get this show on the road," Dean said, grabbing his jacket. "You go wake the doc."

***sn***

Phil was glad Alex was late to relieve him from his post at the main entrance. Had he been on time he would have missed out on the young man who would make a perfect hunting partner. Short, spiky hair, killer looks, eyes greener than the grass... definitely an alpha type.

He had come in alone, which made it likely he would be at the bar later, trying to pick up girls. Perfect for Phil to watch him, find out how best to approach him, lure him outside in the back. Alex approached with fast steps.

"Sorry, man," he apologized, a bit out of breath. "Lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it, Alex," Phil smiled. "It's all good. Swap again in two hours." With that Phil made his way to the bar. He grabbed himself a glass of water and retreated to the shadows to watch the counter. Sure enough spiky hair was there, sipping on a drink.

A girl from across the bar made eyes at spiky hair, but apart from smiling back at the blonde his target didn't react to the obvious flirting. Phil cocked an eyebrow and almost missed the moment spiky hair left the bar.

The bouncer followed the man through the crowd over to the pool table. It was a busy night and the many visitors made it fairly easy to keep an undetected eye on spiky hair. That man looked like he knew what he was doing with his cue. A real worthy specimen to turn wolf. Phil smiled.

***sn***

Sam was riding shot gun in Luis' new Mustang. Luckily the doctor hadn't picked bright red for the paint work, but even in the night blue the car attracted some attention. Sam had made Luis park not directly in front of the girls' doorstep. From a distance they were watching the quiet house.

For the better part of an hour nothing was moving and Sam hoped that they hadn't made a mistake in letting Dean observe the club on his own. Just when he was about to give his brother a call, Luis nudged his elbow and pointed to the front door.

Two girls, clearly dressed for a night out, emerged and got into a baby blue Honda. Starting his Mustang, Luis followed them at a distance. Soon it was clear where they were headed and Sam called his brother.

"Dean?" Sam had a hard time making out his brother's voice amongst the background noise.

 _"Hold on, Sammy,"_ Dean's words made it through to him and Sam waited. A few moments later he heard a door open and close again and the background chattering ceased. _"What's up?"_

"Trisha and Dinah are headed towards the club," Sam explained briefly. "You got anything so far?"

 _"Maybe,"_ Dean replied, _"Dude was watching me. Haven't seen the man from the alley yet. 'm gonna wait for you in the back. How far are you?"_

"About five minutes. Be careful, Dean."

 _"Eyes in the back of my head,"_ Dean laughed and clicked off the call.

Sam stared at the screen briefly, then looked at Luis. "The hunt is on."

***sn***

Phil had watched spiky hair taking a call and heading for the back door. He couldn't believe his luck and was about to follow the man when Oliver showed up blocking his way.

"What's it now, boss?" It was clear Phil wasn't thrilled about having to abandon his plan.

"I need you to take over from Alex for a few minutes. He's not feeling well and Vince isn't here yet." Oliver didn't miss Phil annoyance. "Only a few minutes. I called Vince. He's almost here, but Alex looks like he's ready to puke."

"Alright," Phil sighed. "But as soon as Vince is there I'm getting off. There's something I need to do."

As Phil headed towards the door to take Alex' place, Oliver narrowed his eyes as an uneasy feeling settled itself in the pit of his stomach. He pulled out a tissue and dabbed at the perspiration that had formed on his forehead.

A few minutes later Phil laid eyes on the two chicks he'd turned the previous night. He grinned. He had known they would return but he needed to get them aside. Couldn't risk letting them change in a crowd.

"Hey ladies," he smiled, earning himself two answering smiles. "Didn't I see you here last night already?"

"Oh yes," the one giggled.

"Love this club," the other one added.

"That's great," Phil smirked and waved them closer. "Why don't you two go to the bar and tell my man Logan to fix you a drink from Phil. I'll join you in a moment."

The girls grinned at each other and nodded. "Alright, see you there," the one said, blinking her eyes. Phil watched them head to the bar but then his eyes fell on Vince making his way through the crowd to him.

"Thanks for jumping in, Phil," Vince said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"No big deal, I'll be back later." With that Phil headed towards the bar and a short while later Vince saw his friend leaving to the staff area with two girls in tow.

***sn***

"So you're sure the dude was watching you?" Sam asked his brother again.

"Positive. If we weren't on a hunt I'd have thought he wanted a piece of this fine ass," Dean replied. Sam snorted and Luis looked a bit panicked.

"I thought you don't swing that way," the doctor finally said.

"I don't," Dean grinned. "But he wouldn't have been the first dude to try and tap this. So, are we going to look for our newbie werewolves?"

Dean turned towards the back door he'd left the club through, but something made him stop dead in his tracks, which almost caused his brother to run into him.

"Dude," Sam started but Dean motioned for him to hush. Immediately the younger Winchester picked up on it and the brothers observed the area. Sam saw to it that Luis got behind him, being shielded from the suspicious area. Seeing both brothers reaching for their guns, Luis followed suit.

***sn***

The drinks had worked well. Good thing Logan had no idea what he was helping him with, though. The girls had followed him, passed out and - as expected - turned into their new form. Phil had willed his change, too, and directed the newbies with his mind. All three left through the emergency exit of the staff section, leading straight into the woods behind the club.

A few minutes later Phil and his recruits were hiding in his usual spot, observing the three men in the alley, one of which Phil recognized as spiky hair. They must have caused a noise because spiky hair and a really tall one turned to face in their direction.

Their behavior puzzled Phil briefly. He drew in a breath of air, his wolf senses on high alert, but those two facing him didn't react the way his prey normally did. Something was different.

A bright flash caught Phil's attention, coming from one of the men, and it took him a moment to realize the street light had reflected on the polished metal of a gun.

 _"Hunters,"_ he thought.

The men he deemed hunters moved towards their direction and normally Phil would have waited calmly until they were close enough to take down in one strike. But hunters were not normal people. They were armed. They knew what hurt his kind. He couldn't take them down this close to the club. It was too risky.

The hunters kept approaching and Phil acted. Jumping into a run, his two recruits on his heels, he dashed into the woods. Rushing footsteps alerted him to the fact they were being followed as planned. Humans could not match a werewolf in speed and soon Phil and his pack had reached the perfect spot for a silent ambush.

Hiding in the shadows the werewolves stayed motionless, letting the humans walk into their trap. Phil could smell them approaching and coiled his muscles for the attack.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I apologize for the long wait. Had some medical issues that needed to be taken care of. All is well now and I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. A big thank you to all readers and reviewers. Your feedback always makes my day.**

 *****sn*****

Sam was shoulder to shoulder with his brother, gun filled with silver bullets drawn. Slowly they approached the edge of the wooded area. The younger Winchester was certain he could make out three vague, shady figures in the darkness of the brush. He exchanged a look with Dean and at the curt nod of his older brother, Sam moved away from Dean, gesturing Luis to stay close to him.

They didn't get far in their dividing tactic, however. As soon as they were a few feet apart, the dark brush blurred into motion as the three shady figures took off in a dead sprint. Sam didn't need to glance at his brother. Like launched from the same spring they picked up the pursuit. Dean whipped out his flashlight because those woods were really dark, despite the full moon. He knew the werewolves were superior in speed. He wouldn't catch them in the light's beam. But he could make sure they didn't end up running into trees or tripping over roots as they followed the monster's noisy flight into the dark.

Dean cursed when the rustling he pursued grew softer as the wolves gained more ground. He knew with one being a pureblood, they could be heading right into a trap, but they didn't have the luxury of slowing down for fear of losing them. Only reducing speed when he heard nothing at all to follow, he glanced behind him. Sam was right on his heels with Luis a few yards back. Luckily the trees now weren't standing as close and visibility became somewhat better.

The older hunter knew his brother would be thinking trap as well and he let the flashlight stray across the scenery in front of him. Gripping his gun a bit tighter, he rested his right arm on his left so his gun was ready to fire at whatever the beam caught in its light the moment he recognized it as a danger.

"Be alert," he heard Sam call softly to Luis. Dean didn't dare avert his gaze to check the two. The hair in the back of his neck was standing on edge.

"Sammy," he whispered hoarsely. "Be ready."

He had only just finished the words when a large figure materialized out of the velvety shadow of a tree, jumping at him.

***sn***

Phil could feel his muscles ready to pounce. Drawing in the air through his nostrils he was surprised he didn't detect much fear. Hunters or not, all his victims had displayed a certain level of fear. Fear exhilarated him. He didn't have time to linger on that thought when he realized the dancing beam of the flashlight would sooner or later catch him and take away the element of surprise.

He saw the gun of spiky hair glimmering in the pale light of the brilliant full moon and waited a few more moments, before mentally ordering his mates to attack. Phil himself released the coil of his muscles and with a giant leap he landed two yards in front of his target. He bared his fangs and growled.

***sn***

Sam only had a heartbeats warning of the attack. Instinctively aiming at the threatening shape he pulled the trigger of his handgun and a yelp told him he hadn't missed. The wolf that had jumped him retreated and he hurriedly turned towards Luis in time to see his friend firing his gun as he got tackled to the ground.

"Luis," Sam shouted and moved towards his friend without letting his wolf out of his sight.

"I'm okay," Luis replied, picking himself off the ground. His silver bullet also hadn't missed, but neither his nor Sam's had managed to kill.

"Dean?"

"Sonofabitch is hiding," Sam's brother growled, regrouping with his party.

"Yes, so are the other ones," Sam replied. "I wounded mine."

"So did I," Luis rasped. The two looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean quipped. "You think I missed?"

Before Sam could reply he noticed a movement to his right.

"They're on the run again," he called, setting off in pursuit.

"Sam, no!"

Dean shouted, not able to shake the feeling the werewolves were trying to separate them.

***sn***

Phil felt a searing pain burning a path through his shoulder and yelped. He had underestimated the speed of this hunter. Retreating to the shadows to breathe away the sizzling fire the silver bullet had caused, he felt his newbies had met an equal resistance and Phil called them back.

Time to change tactics. If those hunters were so trigger happy, they had to be spread apart. He sent his recruits on a run into opposite directions. Sure enough the movement got the desired effect.

The tallest hunter set off after one ally, causing an anguished shout from spiky hair. Damn this man, he was onto his plan. But as soon as spiky hair moved two steps away from the third man, Phil struck.

He dashed towards the third hunter, vaguely aware of the report of a gun in the distance. All Phil knew now was there was this beating heart summoning him. A heart filled with fear.

***sn***

"Dammit, Sammy," Dean cursed, taking a few steps in the direction his brother had run, knowing full well Sam could handle himself and he wouldn't be able to catch up with him now. And there were those two remaining wolves to consider. He didn't have much time to consider anything, though, when a noise behind him caused him to spin around.

A dark shadow tackled Luis to the ground, his gun skittering over the mossy surface. Dean growled and launched himself at the werewolf that was pinning his friend down, claws digging into the doctor's shoulder. From this side on position there was no way Dean would be able to put a bullet in the beast's heart, so he tackled it, drawing his silver knife at the same time.

They rolled off Luis and Dean came to stop on top of the werewolf. He swung his knife down, catching the monster on the muscular arm the same time he felt a burning sensation spreading in his left side.

***sn***

Luis sucked in the air to prevent himself from shouting in pain. He had been staring after Sam and Dean when out of nothing he was hit by a solid mass, which slammed him into the forest ground. All oxygen seemed to leave his system on impact and a moment later his left shoulder was on fire.

As fast as the weight had pinned him down, it was gone again. Luis realized that Dean must have tackled the thing off him. His shoulder forgotten, Luis scrambled to regain his feet. His eyes fell on his gun in the moss and he quickly picked it up. When he used both arms to aim at the beast beneath Dean, Luis noticed his shoulder was screaming at him. A rustling in the brush behind him tore his mind off the sensation and the doctor whirled around.

"Sam?"

Instead of the familiar silhouette of his friend, a pair of piercing yellow eyes glowered at Luis. He felt himself freeze up for a split second, but when the creature growled and moved towards him, Luis brought his right arm with the gun up and fired. A squeak accompanied the flickering in the yellow eyes and the werewolf collapsed at Luis' feet, laying still.

***sn***

Sam heard Dean calling after him, but he kept running. It was like his feet had a mind of their own as he hastened after the werewolf, leaping over roots and fallen trees. This wolf was wounded, he could catch up with it and even their odds a little.

For a moment Sam stopped, took aim and sent a silver bullet after the monster, but it kept running. The hunter realized he had to get closer to have a dead eye aim.

Finally, when Sam was about eight yards away from the werewolf, the creature stopped short. Sam dug his heels in the soil under him and followed suit, his gun at the ready. The werewolf turned to face him, teeth bared, blood dripping from its arm, ready to pounce. Not wanting to risk an attack, Sam raised his gun, took aim and fired. His bullet caught the supernatural creature in the heart the second it had jumped at him.

Looking down at the dead monster at his feet, Sam breathed deeply to calm his racing pulse. _One down, two to go,_ he thought. He turned to head back towards Dean and Luis when another gunshot pierced the night.

***sn***

Dean groaned, knowing the werewolf's claws must have caught him. But he had no time to think about it. The monster growled and with its superior strength flipped Dean off to reverse their positions. Dean could feel the hot breath on his face and tried to reach for his gun.

The creature seemed to anticipate his intention and struck out with its claws. Dean screamed as he felt his chest being ripped open through the layers of his clothes. Where the hell was Sam?

Clutching the silver knife tighter, Dean lashed out, catching the wolf in the shoulder, knife bouncing off the shoulder blade. If only he could get the knife between the ribs of the beast.

***sn***

Luis stared at the carcass at his feet before a pained scream caused him to redirect his attention on the fight behind him. Instinctively he drew his gun again, but he had trouble making out where Dean's figure ended and the werewolf's began. He was afraid he'd hit Dean instead of the beast. Or that he'd only wound it which would made it even more dangerous.

"Dean!"

Luis called out when he saw the beast, which was on top of his friend, drag his sharp claws across Dean's chest, which caused the man to scream again. Luis recognized the agony in that sound and gripped the gun tighter in his sweaty hands.

The werewolf let out a wounded growl and Luis' eye caught the shimmer of Dean's knife at its back. But the next second the monster bared its fangs in an obvious attempt to finish his victim. Luis' blood ran cold.

***sn***

Dean realized his stab had only served to aggravate the wolf. The instant the monster bared its fangs he knew what was coming. And right now there was only one way to stay alive.

Blinding out the pain, Dean dropped the silver knife and, ignoring the agony flooding his body as he moved, Dean slung his arms around the werewolf's neck, pulling its head down to his body. He held on with all his power, knowing that the monster's head being immobilized against his torso would prevent it from being able to bite him or rip out his heart.

"Shoot it, Luis," he gasped, fully aware he couldn't keep this death grip forever.

"I can't," Luis squeezed out, clearly torn about what to do. "I might hit you."

"Doesn't matter as long as you kill it," Dean shouted, feeling the muscles in his arms starting to burn as the beast tried to break free, clawing up his sides and thrashing its head.

"I can't," Luis repeated.

***sn***

A strange sense of foreboding formed in Sam's gut as he hastened through the trees back to where his brother and friend were. After seemingly forever, he finally reached them. The picture he was presented with made him stop dead in his tracks.

One werewolf was laying dead in the trees, the other had his brother pinned to the ground, yet was somehow unable to finish the kill, while Luis was pointing his gun at the pair, eyes wide with fear.

"I can't," Sam heard Luis mumble and immediately knew what he meant. Lifting his own gun, Sam stood at an angle and aimed. Taking one more deep breath, he pulled the trigger.

An inhuman howl filled the night air and then the creature collapsed on top of Dean and time seemed to stand still.

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds but to both Sam and Luis it felt like eternity before either of them could move. But then Sam exploded into action. He dragged the werewolf's body off his brother who was frighteningly still, but for his chest heaving like he'd just run a marathon.

"Dean?" Sam fell to his knees next to his brother, taking in the damage. Dean's sides were a bloody mess, same as his chest. Ribbons of blood saturated cloth was what was left of Dean's shirt and jacket. Even in the faint moonlight Dean looked way too pale.

"Dean? Did it bite you?" Sam hated himself for the fear that had colored his voice. If Dean had been bit... Sam didn't want to finish the thought. The moment he saw Dean shake his head no, he released the breath he had held without conscious thought. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Dean breathed huskily. "How bad?"

"Don't worry, Dean. Luis will fix you up," Sam replied, glancing up at his friend. At the mention of his name, Luis also seemed to be able to shake off his stupor. He joined Sam on the ground next to Dean.

"Geez, Sam," Luis gasped when he got his first real look at Dean. Doctor mode took over and he quickly peeled away the sorry excuse for clothes on the elder Winchester. "His sides are both minced up, and those claw-marks on his chest? They're deep, Sam. He's losing a lot of blood way too fast."

"What does that mean?" Sam's voice was harsher than he intended. He stared at his brother who had his eyes closed and was seemingly concentrating on breathing.

"We're in the middle of the woods. I need an ER right now to be able to control the bleeding. Sam, I don't know if I can do it here, with nothing to work with. He's gonna bleed out before we can get help."

"Try!" Sam bellowed. "You have to at least try!"

Luis pulled off his top and wrapped it around Dean's middle, using the sleeves to apply pressure to Dean's wounds. Dean gasped and brought his hand up, catching Luis' and stilling it.

"No good...," he whispered.

"Don't you dare give up, Dean," Sam shouted at his brother. Dean gave a weak roll of his eyes.

"Am not," he mumbled. "But Luis can't help. Need...," he trailed off.

"What do you need, Dean?" Luis coaxed.

"Who."

"Who?" Confused, Luis glanced over at Sam. Sam seemed to catch on, but shook his head.

"He hasn't responded to either of us in months, Dean," Sam said sadly.

"He will," Dean replied stubbornly. Luis' frown just got deeper.

"Who is he talking about?"

"Cas," Dean pleaded, eyes closed. "Need your help, Cas."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The penultimate chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the ride. I'm already playing with an idea for a sequel, bringing my favorite X-Files monster into the brother's and Luis' world. As always, big thanks to all readers and reviewers, especially Biensche, NerdAngel and LilyBolt! You guys are amazing!**

 *****sn*****

"Need your help, Cas."

Sam was barely able to make out his brother's words but he knew, wherever Castiel was, he heard them. What Sam didn't know was whether or not Cas would heed Dean's words. He stared down at his brother, watching Luis wrestling with his makeshift bandage to try and stop the bleeding. Dean's eyes were closed and he didn't protest any of Luis' ministrations. Coming from his brother, no protest was never a good sign.

"Dean, look at me," Sam said urgently. When Dean didn't respond, Sam slapped his brother's thigh and brushed Luis aside to get closer to his brother.

"What the heck, Sam?" Luis sounded slightly miffed but knew better than to get in Sam's way when he was agitated.

"C'mon, Dean, you don't get to sleep on the job," Sam repeated a bit more forceful, accompanying his words with a slap to Dean's cheek. Dean's head lolled sideways and he groaned. As little display of consciousness as this was, it eased Sam's nerves slightly and the ghost of a smile tugged on the younger brother's lips.

"That's it, Dean. Open your eyes for me," Sam coaxed. Luis was sitting on his haunches on the opposite side of Dean. He was slightly shaking his head, unable to decide whether it was from disbelief or helplessness. A single tear rolled down his cheek. To Luis' amazement, Dean peeled his eyes open to look at his brother, managing a smile that more resembled a grimace.

"Cas, I swear if you don't get your feathery ass down here right now...," Sam growled but stopped himself, knowing his threat would mean nothing to the angel.

"Sam," Luis said, laying a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Nobody can just appear right here so fast. I wish..." The doctor trailed off when he saw Dean breaking into a grin as he stared at something behind his brother's shoulder.

"Took you long enough, Cas," Dean whispered. He blinked twice and then his eyes rolled back in his head before they closed.

Sam had turned around with lightning speed at Dean's words and finally Luis followed his gaze. Right behind Sam there was a dark haired man in a worn trench-coat, looking down at the men. Luis stumbled backwards in surprise yet Sam didn't seem to be fazed by the sudden presence at all.

"Help him, Cas," he pleaded with the man. "You have to help him!"

"You got a safe place?" The dark haired man named Cas asked. Sam nodded without hesitation.

"Luis' house. He's a friend, a doctor," was the short reply.

"Alright. I'll come back for you, Sam."

"Sam, we can't go to my place," Luis gasped. "Dean needs an ER like yesterday!"

"It's cool, Luis. You'll see. I need to take care of the bodies still," Sam said to both Cas and Luis. Cas nodded.

"I'll help you." He stepped past Sam who moved back a little and kneeled next to Dean, whose slightly rising and falling chest was the only sign he was still alive.

"How...?" Luis started to ask. Too many questions rushed through his head. Who was this Cas? How did he get here so fast? Why was Sam's frantic worry about his brother gone the second that man appeared?

"I'll explain," Cas said. Then he stretched out both his arms and pressed two fingers each on Dean's and Luis' forehead.

***sn***

Luis felt a bit lightheaded. One moment he was in the middle of a forest and the next he was standing in his living room, a severely wounded and unconscious Dean on his couch and a stranger in a trench-coat next to him. The doctor gasped, drawing in air to breathe, trying to still his spinning mind.

"Whoa," he exhaled. "What in the world was that?"

Cas just stared blankly at Luis, then held up his hand telling Luis to hold on. He stepped towards Dean and focused on the wounded man. Holding his hand palm down inches above Dean's clawed-up chest, Cas closed his eyes.

Luis' jaw dropped when Cas' hand started to glow brighter and brighter, engulfing Dean with its light. After about twenty seconds that felt like an hour to Luis, the glow subsided and then died down. Cas opened his eyes and looked at Luis, who was staring down, mouth still agape, taking in the miracle that was Dean's unharmed torso.

Next, the stranger turned towards Luis, eyes fixed on his bloody shoulder. "You're hurt, too." It wasn't a question, but Luis still nodded in confirmation. The initial pain had taken a back row seat the moment Luis had laid an eye on Dean's abused torso. Now, on the mention, the pain returned with a vengeance.

"May I?"

Luis had no idea what this Cas meant, but deep inside he knew he could trust the man. If Sam trusted him and Dean had faith in him, how could he do any less. He swallowed, then nodded.

Cas stretched his arm out and held his palm over Luis' injured limb. His hand started glowing again and Luis felt a warmth engulfing his shoulder that melted the pain away. A moment later, Cas withdrew his hand and stepped back. Tentatively, Luis flexed his shoulder and pushed away his clothes to find his skin unmarked. His eyes ventured back to Dean's fully healed torso.

"They didn't tell you about me?"

Luis jumped at Cas' words, struggling to pull his saucer-like eyes off Dean. Finally he stared into Cas' blue eyes. The doctor cleared his throat in an attempt to find his voice.

"No, they didn't," he rasped.

"I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord," Cas simply said.

"An angel?" Luis squeaked and hated himself for it. He swallowed hard and tried again, happy when his voice sounded much more normal. "They didn't tell me about angels yet, and especially not that they have one looking over their shoulder."

"I do not look over their shoulder," Castiel denied. "I..." He trailed off and bore an expression of comprehension. "You didn't mean that literally, did you?" Luis shook his head no.

"What happened?" Luis asked, jerking his chin in Dean's direction.

"I healed him."

"Then why is he still out of it?" Luis frowned.

"He lost a lot of blood. I healed his wounds but I cannot replenish his blood. His body needs to do that itself. Sam said you're a doctor?"

"Yes," Luis nodded. "I could help him out with a saline IV," he suggested.

"That would be sufficient," Cas nodded. "He will sleep as long as you need him to." With that, the angel tipped two fingers against Dean's forehead once more. "I will go help Sam burn the bodies."

Luis had started to go and fetch the things necessary for an IV and turned at the angel's words, only to find he was now alone with the older Winchester. Luis sighed, shaking his head. It would still take him some time to wrap his mind around real life angels.

The moment he had finished attaching the IV to Dean's arm and had it running, he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Sam's voice directly behind him.

"How's he doing?"

"Jeez, Sam," Luis scolded. "Give me a break. I'm still new to this angel business."

"Sorry," Sam replied, looking downright sheepish. "I guess we should have filled you in sooner."

"Nah, it's fine," Luis shrugged. "And he'll be fine as soon as the IV ran through and his blood pressure is up again."

"Make sure you keep him in dreamland until then, Cas," Sam addressed the angel. "I know my brother, he'd rip that needle out of his arm the moment he was aware of it."

"He will sleep as long as you need him to," Cas reassured both men. Luis and Sam looked at each other, the tension and weariness clear on the doctor's features. Sam smiled.

"Do you have a cold one in the fridge, Luis?"

Luis merely nodded and let himself drop into his armchair, stretching out long legs and crossing them at the ankles. Sam took off and returned a moment later with two bottles in hand.

"What about Cas?" Luis asked as he took the proffered bottle from Sam's grasp.

"Angels don't require nourishment," Castiel explained matter-of-factly. Luis raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth in a silent "O".

"Those were the last two bottles, by the way," Sam informed his friend.

"That's alright. I got more in the Mustang." Luis frowned. Their cars were still parked at the club. "How do we get the cars back?"

"They're outside where you need them," Castiel replied. Luis drug his weary body up and strode over to the window. Indeed, the black Impala and the midnight blue Mustang were parked peacefully side by side. Sam's friend chuckled at the mental image this invoked and returned to his seat.

***sn***

Dean enjoyed the peaceful silence for a moment, before opening his eyes. He was at Luis' place and he didn't need to turn his head to know Cas was there. Instead he looked down towards his chest, finding himself in a certain state of undress, yet covered up with a blanket.

"What the hell?" Dean mumbled.

"Hey," a familiar voice said cheerfully. "Welcome back."

"Where's my shirt?" Dean growled, sitting up, forgetting all about the blanket. It slid down and Sam broke into a chuckle. Grabbing the blanket, Dean balled it up against his front, but he didn't pull it up to cover himself. They were all dudes, weren't they? "See anything funny?"

"No, Dean," Sam replied, sobering. "Your shirt was all ribbons. Luis volunteered to loan you one of his." He picked up said shirt and tossed it at his brother, who nimbly caught it. "Didn't wanna wrestle you into it while you were doing your impression of Sleeping Beauty."

"I, err...," Dean sputtered, quickly pulling the shirt over his head and smoothing it down his sides. Before he could think about a comeback any further, Luis piped up.

"What I've been meaning to ask," he said, glancing at both Sam and Dean. When he saw he had both of the Winchester's attention, he licked his lips before continuing. "What's that tattoo you two are wearing on your pecs? I've been meaning to ask this for quite a while now, but somehow I never found the right opportunity."

"It's a symbol of protection," an unexpected voice replied and all three men turned their heads to the speaker. Castiel steadily glanced at the men.

"Protection?" Luis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously not protection from werewolves," Dean muttered.

"Then what does it protect you from?" Luis plowed on. This time it was Sam who replied.

"Demons."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Last chapter. I did it, again. With your help. A real big THANK YOU to NerdAngel, LilyBolt, Biensche and ChicoThorn, as well as emebalia for letting me use Luis again, for all your support and the awesome reviews. I enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad I could entertain y'all. Now please enjoy the epilogue as well.**

 *****sn*****

 **Epilogue**

"Demons?"

Luis' jaw dropped and he stared hard at Sam until Dean's soft chuckle drew him out of his stupor. The doctor looked chagrined as he closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Why do I have the feeling it would be easier to ask what kind of monsters do not exist?"

"The list would be shorter," Sam confirmed Luis' suspicions.

"Unicorns aren't real," Dean offered with a wide grin.

"Um, yeah," Luis stuttered. "Don't get me wrong, Dean, but unicorns being real would be a lot less scary than werewolves or demons or ghosts. Or manticores for that matter."

"Hunting a unicorn would be lame," Dean grumbled, causing Sam to snort. "What?" The older Winchester shot an irritated look at his brother.

"Nothing, Dean," Sam replied soothingly. "Hunting werewolves is much more fun, right?"

"If you're trying to take the piss, Sammy, I'm not in the mood." Dean's reply earned him a glare from his brother.

"It's Sam," his younger brother replied.

"Guys," Luis cut in before his friends would engage in a full blown verbal sparring. "Does it really matter what's _fun_ and what's _lame_ to hunt? Ever since that infamous weekend at Cole's cabin I realized that there's a good reason to be afraid of what goes bump in the night. And today I found out angels are for real, too. That's gotta be good."

Luis stopped when he caught Sam and Dean exchanging a meaningful look while Cas studied his fingers as if he'd never seen them before. He puffed his cheeks and blew out the air very slowly.

"Okay, I guess that means angels are to be taken with a grain of salt?" He asked hesitantly, eyeing Castiel.

"Oh, Cas is good," Dean hastened to reassure Luis. "I mean, he's healed both Sam and I often enough. And he pulled me from the pit."

"The pit?" Luis frowned.

"I retrieved Dean's soul from Hell," Castiel volunteered, which only served to deepen the frown on Luis' forehead.

"Hold it, guys," Sam held up his hands. "Poor Luis has his head spinning as is, so settle down. It's a long story and we all had an eventful day so let's grab some shut-eye and fill Luis in tomorrow."

"I'm not tired," Dean smirked.

"You were clawed up by a freaking werewolf, Dean. You need your rest, too."

"Cas healed me," Dean shrugged. "I'm fine."

"But you still need to rest. You lost a lot of blood," Sam said sternly. Dean glanced down at the tiny Band-Aid on his left arm.

"And by the looks of it, you guys topped me up. I'm awesome," he countered and pulled off the offending piece of tape.

"Well, I'm beat," Luis yawned. "Whatever you three want to do, I will go and eavesdrop on my pillow. There's the guestroom and I'm afraid at least one of you will have to put up with the couch."

"Angels don't require sleep," Castiel quickly supplied.

"I swear, Cas, if you stare at me while I sleep...," Dean's eyes narrowed with a hint of annoyance when he locked eyes with the angel.

"I will wait right here," Castiel nodded to the couch. Dean sighed and patted down his jeans' pockets for a certain key.

"We're not driving to the motel," Sam said, holding up the object of his brother's search. "Besides, we only paid for last night." Dean's face fell while Sam winked at Luis.

"Dude...," Dean started, but he didn't get far.

"I don't drool, Dean," Sam growled good-naturedly and moved towards the stairs. "But I will hog the duvet if you don't get your ass up just about now." With that Sam raced past Luis and up the stairs, leaving Dean with an open mouth.

"Son of a...," Dean muttered and followed his brother.

Luis shook his head, laughing silently. Those two behaving like kids contrasted their badass demeanor when fighting monsters tremendously. With a last glance at Castiel, who took a seat on the couch Dean had just deserted, Luis waved and wearily trudged up the stairs to his bedroom.

***sn***

"Is that why I didn't find that scar on your thigh when...," Luis started to ask but aborted his question when he glimpsed Dean's glare.

"When you stared at me sleeping? Yes. And just for the record, I don't like anyone staring at me while I'm sleeping. It's creepy." Dean looked back and forth between Luis and Castiel and shot a brief glance at his brother for good measure.

"Yes, Luis," Castiel diffused the moment, "when I healed Dean's body after pulling his soul from Hell, all scars he ever had were healed, too. It's what happens when you get into contact with an angel's grace."

Luis nodded, swallowing the last sip of his coffee and replacing the mug on the table. Then he frowned and pushed up the right sleeve of his shirt. His eyes widened when all he found was unmarred skin.

"What's it?" Sam inquired.

"Nothing, I just...," Luis started, but trailed off.

"The same happened when I healed your shoulder," Castiel confirmed Luis' suspicions. Luis nodded thoughtfully.

"So what's next for you guys? You hit the road again?" Luis looked at Sam, who nodded while chewing on his bagel.

"Yes," he said then, looking over at his brother, who was already turning his empty mug in a circle around its own axis, antsy to get going. "We'll get some three states in between here and us, hole up for a while in the bunker, research, find a gig or two... you know, what brothers do," Sam chuckled.

"Can the chat and get done, kiddo," Dean mumbled, abandoning the mug to pull his phone from his pocket when it started buzzing. He glanced at the caller ID and then grinned at Sam. "Hey, Charlie," he cheerfully answered the call, got up and headed through the front door to lean against the porch railing.

"Thanks, Luis," Sam said with a pat on his buddy's shoulder.

"What for? I called you in for help and almost got Dean killed. I should thank you."

"Ah, but Cas got there in time. So let's not dwell on ifs ands or buts. Thing is, you found the gig and you did a good job helping us. So accept the thanks." Sam smiled at his friend who nodded and returned his smile.

"What's Cas going to do now?"

"I will have to return to my brothers. There's a change going through Heaven and I'm not sure it's all good. Sam, no matter how busy I am, I always hear you and Dean. And I will know when I'm needed." Sam nodded at the angel's sincere words.

"I know that now. Thanks for saving Dean."

"I will always save Dean," Cas replied. "Good-bye, Luis. It was good to meet you."

With that and the brief fluttering sound of massive wings, Castiel was gone. Sam grabbed his laptop and smiled at Luis.

"Until the next time, my friend," he said and then joked. "I wonder what monster you will get to know then."

"That I wonder, too," Luis replied.


End file.
